castlestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kacj321/What's Ahead of Us
Sauropod Studio: Whats Ahead of Us "Another week has passed. We’ve spent this one thinking, planning, scheming and generally laughing maniacally like mad scientists. Our master plan for world domination is gradually coming together, and let me tell you, it will be awesome. So until now we’ve kept everyone in the dark. Something like two thirds of our emails end with a question mark, and most of those emails contain words like “when can I play?”, “Y U no give BETA?” and “give me your game or I KILL YOU!”. Okay, maybe not that last one. Actually, most of the emails were pretty polite and very encouraging, and we are grateful for this. But seriously, we know that we need to answer the question ASAP. But the truth is: we’re not ready to release and alpha. We never planned on releasing an alpha at this point, so the game in it’s current state is completely unplayable. Our priority is to give you the best possible game, so giving you the current (and totally borked) build of the game would break that promise. The second most recurring question we’ve had in our emails is “why won’t you take my money?”. I don’t think I ever expected at any time in my life that I would have so many people begging me to take their money. To this our answer is “holy crap! yes!” We totally do, but we wanna do it right. If we were to start a Kickstarter campaign right now, we would not have much to give you in return except a thank you email, a virtual hug and the promise of a game later on. Proper Kickstarters take a loooong time to build, and we want to put our chances of success above the 100% mark. This means we need to prepare, so please take that money, and carefully stash it under your pillow. We will come for it soon enough. (Kudos to people who actually email us pictures of their money under their pillows!) So like any self-respecting supervillain, we are now going to explain our master plan in detail. The plan *cue mission impossible music* First we get back to work. The last two weeks have been really distracting. We’ve talked to many people: musicians, artists, programmers and people who can really help us organizing ourselves into a functional game development team. We’ve come up with a list of features we want to implement in the game before we launch a Kickstarter, so we can show a bit more to convince people who are skeptical about our concept (yes, these people exist). Secondly, we use these new features to build a playable bite-sized demo. We really think an alpha is a good idea, and we really appreciate your suggestions and input. This would make everyone happy. We will launch the alpha roughly at the same time as the Kickstarter to maximize our chances of success. So there you go. This is what we’re going to do. We have more than a month of work ahead of us. But when it will be ready, it’ll be good. If you have any comments, ideas or insults. Please post them below! The Sauropod team PS: Starting this week, we will have a weekly Dev blog where we can reveal bits and pieces of how the game works, how we work and general rambling journals of tired game developers." Category:Blog posts Category:News